fferpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Odin
Odin is a superboss summoned with the Mystery Note. Stats Odin has ''' '''Holy Attack 3014-3062 ''' '''Impenetrable Armor 348 It has a very exclusive equipment more Megalixir. 'How to Summon' You must have Seek and Destroy and World Liberation done, as well as 45+ quests done and 1000+ kills. Then, kill Wizards until Mystery Note drops. To summon Odin, you must go to where Hashmalum died and stand close to the demon portal. When the time is either under 2:00 or over 22:00, say the name of Odin's magical horse, Sleipnir (S must be capitalized). A cutscene will happen. Then, go to where you fought Ultima Weapon. Odin will spawn just outside the gate ready for a fight. Spells Odin has Ultimate Reflect (100% thorns aura), Heavenly Light, Ultima, Haste, Solid Skin, Shell, Protect, and Battle Skill (crit+evasion) The Most Powerfull Super Skill The Zantetsuken. able to kill with a single blow no matter where you hide. when that happens you better pray Drops Odin drops Odin Materia and a few megalixers.. Strategy *( 0.9.4 Patch ) I never solo Odin yet, but i have killed Odin with 2 persons. I think the Strategy will work with 1 Person also, and i leave it to you to test it. Items i used are : # Tonberry Materia although Tonberry can't pierced through Defense anymore , it still deals good damage before the cutscene, so you'll get a head start , also you'll notice 3 minutes has been passed if the Tonberry Notification is appeared , and beware of his Zantetsuken or something Skill # Elixir is enough , no need to get megalixir # Blood Ether ( For each round , you will need 25 - 40 of these) # Tetradic Tiara # Robe of Lords # Nirvana / Excalibur2 *Optional # Hero's Drink ( For each round, you will need around 5 of these ) *Optional # Ultima Weapon *Optional ( I dont know about Masamune or Lion's Heart, but Tournesol is not effective to replace Ultima Weapon if you want to kill Odin, as i have tried using Tournesol before ) # Cameo Belt ( accesorry item that Tonberry drop if you kill it at normal or higher level). This will give you True Strike , so you wont miss any attack to Odin. # Shadow After Relm Quest and Tower of Summoning *Optional # Red Chocobo or Higher, i suggest you get White Chocobo and Blue Chocobo , and breed Using Zeio Nut the red one (Because sometimes we make mistake and Odin will kill our Red Chocobo and that's a pain in the ass, trust me) Hero that i used : # Freelancer ( Me as Hitter ) , (20 heroes with Ultimate Master, so you get all the bonus for freelancer) Skil : Holy Fire, Coin Throw Skills (Forget the name), Critical with Desolator's Icon (Forget the name), Divine Shield # Freelancer (My Friend as Support ) (Or just use Prophet and Oracle if you got 3 people in a team). Skill : Holy Fire , Bravery , Praise , Divine Shield. *I never try to use Battle Wards instead of Praise, but i think Battle Wards also will work , but i never test it The Main Strategy which i learn from Andrenden the member of this forum , is : Fight at the watery land (this land is exactly left bottom of Odin's Spawn place or right bottom of Ultima Weapon's spawn place or top of Omega Weapon's Spawn Place , and you need Minimal Red Chocobo) This way, you wont get hit by odin as a Range Freelancer. My Strategy after this : # After you summon the odin, Tonberry him right away before the cutscene begin, and get inside your chocobo as fast as you can. I give my chocobo Slow Skills, so i can use it on odin if Odin doesn't move after the cutscene and move as fast as you can to that island ( 6k Hp Chocobo can still be killed by Odin if you do it wrong , so be very careful ) # Bravery is a good way to give bonus damage, i think my damage is around (300-400) + (800-1000) # your 3rd skill which is critical is the only way to deal damage besides using holy fire # Use Ultimate Weapon as main weapon. *If you think you can manage, use Nirvana or Excalibur2 once per minute # Hero's Drink once per minute or less # Throw gold coin skills is an optional skill , i prefer Bravery if you want to solo odin # Keep Pressing Blood Ethers as you will get damage from his thorn aura and Odin will suck your manna dried , Remember not to let your Divine Shield gone , or you will fail # Elixir for the help if you messed up # Heal from Gaya / Nirvana / Excalibur2 as your hp will dried up from Blood Ethers # Keep Changing your items if on cooldowns , (Tonberry / Hero's Drink / Nirvana / Excalibur2) # Keep Robe of Lords, Tetradic Tiara, Cameo Belt, Blood Ethers as main inventory and choose one weapon for dealing damage ( Ultima / Masamune / Lion Heart ) ( I have only tried Ultima ) When i solo and still inexperienced, i managed to make Odin's Health until 8k from 300k++ , That's using Shadow's Skill 1 , it deal more damage , Also i haven't tried using Tower of summoning. Im pretty sure Odin can be solo, but i haven't got the chance to solo him, because i was so frustated over my red chocobo being killed by odin , and i decided to wait for my friend. But im pretty sure odin can be killed solo , you just need to practice a lot, as i practice to kill Odin around 5 - 8 rounds before me and my friend are synchronized and actually beat Him. Strategy Before ( ? Patch) The strategy for soloing Odin is that you must defeat him with Tonberry. If you lower him below 40K hp or so, he will use a Megalixer, healing him back to full and guaranteing your failure. You need to use Phophet to defeat him. The items I used are: Slot 1 - Tonberry Slot 2 - Tournesol Slot 3 - Tetradic Tiara Slot 4 - Robe of Lords Slot 5 - Zodiac Estucheon Slot 6 - Death Skull Spirit of Gaya items: Slot 1 - Elixir (at least 2 charges) Slot 2 - Megalixer (at least 1 charge) The reasoning behind having both Megalixer and Elixir is that now you have three heals: Ultimate, elixir, megalixer. They each have their own CD, so while one is cooling down, you can be healing with another. You can maintain full hp with this strategy for the entire fight. On Normal, the fight will last anywhere between 180 and 450 seconds before he uses Zantetsuken, so this will sometimes allow for two uses of Tonberry. When Odin is summoned, you will have 2-3 seconds before the fight actually starts to use Tonberry on him. This will result in him not turning invulnerable and being paused during the Tonberry duration, winning you an extra 5 seconds or so, so you may as well do so. Activate mana shield BEFORE tonberry hits so that his Ultimate Reflect will not kill you instantly. Now autoattack until all your mana is gone and your HP is low, then use Elixir. Do the same again, but this time use your ultimate. Do the same again, this time use Megalixer. This should bring him to much less than half HP. Do NOT keep attacking him after he is in the low reds, or he will use his Megalixer. However, if you stop attacking him too early, you will allow him enough HP to survive Tonberry #2. When he is low enough, grab Elixir and Tonberry (drop death skull, you won't need it), and run around. He should give up chasing you at some time and sit back in his starting point. You should not attack him now, and wait til Tonberry comes off cooldown. If you do it right, it will kill Odin. If you are unlucky and get a Zantetsuken time below ~190 or so, you will need to re-do the fight. You may need to do this many times (It took me three times). However, in the end, odin should die. DGD Pyromania Strategy (0.9.4.1 ) Items #Diablos Materia, this is the most important item against pretty much all superbosses, also don't bother using any other materaa. Tonberry does minimal damage against Odin's high armor especially on VH and he can purge the negative armor debuff. #Fire Wand K (cursed fire wand), also vital #Robe of Lords #Tetradic Tiara #Blood Ether, around 20 of these per round for normal. up to 50 for VH #(Hidden) Hero Medicine spam, optional - just use Iron Duke if you don't want to do this. Hero Medicine simply helped me to solo Odin on VH. #No elixer or megalixer necessary. Class Choices #lvl99 Prophet, most simple #Freelancer with 384 Int and at least 100 Str, S1-Holy Fire|S2-Chakra|S3-Fire|S4-Divine Shield Movement #No chocobo necessary. #Make sure your mana shield is active, if you have died with mana shield on the animation will remain but won't be active, you will have to recast it. #As soon as you trigger Odin and see the teleport animation, use Diablos materia. #Use Holy Fire asap then run back. Keep hitting and running with Holy Fire (and Fire if you're playing Freelancer), Odin won't give chase if you cast from maximum range and even if he does you can outrun him so he will leash back to his spawn. #Make sure to keep up mana with blood ethers, try to stay at full - chakra and prophet's heal will easily keep your hp up. #If solo you will most likely not be able to kill him on the first round since he'll just megalixer up, but next round you will smash him. 3-man Inferno Strategy (0.9.6.1) Requirements # Summoner should have at least 100% summoning bonus from titles # Everyone should have a considerable amount of titles that attribute to stats # Endgame gear Classes & Gear Summoner (Tank & DPS) # Final Wand # Holy Book of Galbados # Robe of Lords # Tetradic Tiara # Ancient Medal # Any high tier potions # Gaya : Dispel Potions, Remedies, and fill in the rest with any Elemental Materia(Demiga, Waterga, Aeroga, Quakega) Priest (Support) # Nirvana # Book of Phantasm # Robe of Lords # Tetradic Tiara # Ancient Medal # Any high tier potions # Gaya : Dispel Potions, Remedies, and fill in the rest with any Elemental Materia Calculator (DPS) # Magus Rod A # Holy Book of Galbados # Robe of Lords # Tetradic Tiara # Ancient Medal # Any high tier potions # Gaya : All Elemental Materia, Diablos Materia, and Dispel Potions Strategy A way to prolong Golem's life is to have him summoned for about half its time before engaging Odin. It will give the Summoner more time to summon another Golem in case the first one dies. The Summoner's role is basically to have Golem tank and the other summons DPS(recall summons when Odin casts Ultima). The Priest's role is to provide support for the team, Esuna Golem whenever Odin applies his armor debuff, and use Book of Phantasm to deshell Odin, allowing Calculator's DPS to skyrocket. Before the Calculator provides his burst damage, ALWAYS ensure that Odin is debuffed(dispel potions). The reasoning for why mostly everyone should carry Remedies is because Odin tends to constantly spam his armor debuff, thus not allowing Priest's Esuna to be used in time for Golem. It's important that you pay attention to Golem's status bar. Category:Superboss